User talk:Telmen Temkka
Welcome Hi, welcome to X-Men Movies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Telmen Temkka page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- New Captain (Talk) 11:46, December 19, 2011 Hey, have you got any images you can upload. We could always use more. :) New Captain (talk • • ) 07:54, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I feel like your blog post should be deleted. Blogs are more for infomation or questions. I'd prefer you move it to your user page then have it as a blog. New Captain (talk • • ) 09:55, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Chat? If your still on then do you want to go on chat? New Captain (talk • • ) 12:28, January 1, 2012 (UTC) of course Fan Arts Wow, you drew that?!?! That it amazing stuff!! Leave a message soon and we will go on chat if your still on New Captain (talk • • ) 10:45, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm on chat, go on it :) Love your art work!! New Captain (talk • • ) 10:52, January 4, 2012 (UTC) nice psylocke drawing, but why did you delete the other one, I liked that one. should I add a gallery to your profile to put your pictures in there, I will be easier too. New Captain (talk • • ) 22:46, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Because old Psylocke art is drew too bad...:)Telmen Temkka 11:47, January 14, 2012 (UTC) thats amazing work!!! New Captain (talk • • ) 12:07, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ThanksTelmen Temkka 12:28, January 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thatnk you so much for making a new page!! Helps alot, and I will add more :) New Captain (talk • • ) 22:07, January 19, 2012 (UTC) If you check out Sabretooth and Professor X and Magneto ect... you'll see, if you don't like it then just tell me and I'll change it back :) New Captain (talk • • ) 10:24, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I found these characters pic changed to latest movie pic...:).Telmen Temkka 10:27, January 23, 2012 (UTC) So do you like it or not?? I can change it back. And can you leave a message in my talk page, thanks New Captain (talk • • ) 10:28, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Like...:). But Psylocke and Cyclops? Cyclops look like old man. Whatever...:).Telmen Temkka 10:32, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Also Storm, its all from recent move. Do you want it changed back or not?? I just want a opinion :) New Captain (talk • • ) 10:34, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Storm look good...It's Ok. In my opinion its ok...:)Telmen Temkka 10:38, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Can u find Psylocke's face in Wolverine Origins?Telmen Temkka 10:38, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't know, could you try to find it?? New Captain (talk • • ) 10:40, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Psylocke or Twin sister? I was look closer. And I think that Psylocke is a one of twin sister. May be these twins are Psylocke and Revanche...Telmen Temkka 11:31, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Maybe.... I'll try to look to see who it is and if I can't then it might be Ravanche and Psylocke New Captain (talk • • ) 00:31, January 25, 2012 (UTC) The credits just mutants twin #1 and mutant twin #2. So I wouldn't say it's Psylocke and Revanche. New Captain (talk • • ) 00:41, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Mhhhm...Telmen Temkka 12:56, January 25, 2012 (UTC)